


Heaven Sent

by eatyourhartout



Series: Heaven [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Crossover, Gen, Post-Episode: s07e22 Chosen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatyourhartout/pseuds/eatyourhartout
Summary: In order to battle The Darkness Amara, Cas goes to find an old friend. Someone he met before the Winchesters. Someone from heaven.Mentions of other characters.





	Heaven Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short something that popped into my head. As always, I don't own anything but my own writing, all characters and worlds belong to their creators.

         She was sitting on the roof of a hotel when finally he came. Her legs dangled casually over the edge of the roof, her lithe body balanced on the narrow wall that separated her from the safety of the solid roof and a lethal fall. He knew she would sense him immediately.

         “I wondered if you would ever visit me.” She said quietly. Cas tilted his head to the side.

         “You remembered me?” He asked her, his voice even lower than usual. Cas was surprised, and more than a little pleased that he had not been forgotten in the years they had spent apart.

         “I remember everything. All of it. I haven’t forgotten a single minute. Not that time mattered while I was there. I can’t. Forget, that is.” He had to strain to hear the response, she was so quiet. He sighed, and gave into his baser wants and walked over to her. She didn’t turn to face him, her body remaining as relaxed as it ever could. But he could read the tension coiled in her body, never quite at rest. Always alert, always vigilant for the next attack, the next threat.

         “Then I am sorry I did not come sooner. I missed our time together in heaven.” She shrugged, her hair floating around her face in an errant breeze.

         “It’s ok. In the beginning I think I resented you for not coming. For not taking me back. But it’s been a long time Castiel. Now, I have so much to do. There is so much work to be done. The newest batch of mini’s are just starting their training, the most recent graduating class of the junior slayers have been shipped out, and most of the veterans are either teaching or gearing up for apocalypse season. Giles tells me that the original Sunnydale potentials have it covered, but I can't help but think that I should be there helping them. But the new Council thinks that I would be best suited to focusing on building relationships with the governments of the world, of working to keep humanity safe with nobody but the very top of government knowing. I think I’ve met my fill of slimy politicians. At least the President isn’t so bad. Although, his cabinet leaves more than a little to be desired….” Buffy trailed off, staring into the distance. Finally she looks at him, and the angel of the lord finds himself with his breath taken away. This woman, this warrior, this champion for the light, was beautiful. Not just aesthetically, the way Dean would point out (although he does admit she is very well proportioned), but to her core. The Slayer had the most beautiful soul he’d ever seen. It had grown more blinding in her time away from heaven, and Cas found himself drawn to her, just as he had been in heaven. But now was not the time to be ensnared by her captivating eyes, or to allow himself to give into the more human feelings he had been learning about. He had a purpose for coming here.

         "My friends call me Cas now." He offers, in what he knew was a futile attempt to delay the inevitable. To stall just a few moments longer in what he came here to ask. To give him a few extra seconds to take in her strong body, her green eyes and gold hair.

         “We both know you didn’t come here to tell me that Cas. So what’s the what? Is the world ending from someplace that is not the current active hellmouth?” She asked him tiredly. He feels… guilty, yes that’s the word, guilty, that he was to ask for her aid. But Amara was not a villain that Sam and Dean could battle on their own. And The Slayer had defeated the thing that made Amara evil, having sealed up The First more than a decade prior. She would an important ally to defeat The Darkness.

         “We are facing an ancient evil. A force born not long after The First. She has escaped her prison, and we require the assistance of The Slayer.” She heaved out a resigned sigh and drew her legs back over the edge.

         “Let me pack a bag. You can tell me the details on the way.” Cas can’t help but smile at her a little, relieved she said yes. She may have been torn away from him, but today, she might as well be heaven sent.


End file.
